Moonlight Meeting
by MustangWill
Summary: Harry and Draco one shot; yaoi


The quarter moon was high in the sky above Hogwarts and only a few dim lights were showing in the windows of the large castle. The lake was shimmering in the pale light of the moon, a perfect mirror on the Earth for the night sky. The pale light of the moon also revealed a lone figure standing at the edge of the lake, hidden from the castle windows by the tree's shadows it stood in. Every so often, the figure would turn to look back up at the castle and the pale light would fall down upon slick blonde hair gleaming in the night-light. A twig snapping nearby made the man spin around, a wand instantly in his hand, and his body lowering into a half crouch to dodge any attack.

Out of thin air, a second man appeared, pulling a cloak from around him, "Draco, its me." The second man's hair was jet black and looked as if he had just woke from a deep sleep.

"Sorry, Harry," Draco mumbled as he slipped his wand back inside his robe, "You can never be to careful these days." Harry folded the invisibility cloak across the lowest hanging branch of the tree and smiled as he turned to face Draco once again.

"You seem troubled," Harry cocked his head to the side slightly as he looked at his lover.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his slick blonde hair, "Voldemort is getting closer to what he wants, Harry; it won't be long before he has it in his grasp." Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the tree. Draco looked at him with pity in his dark eyes, "I won't let him get you, Harry…"

"I know, Draco," Harry smiled and opened his arms. Draco smiled faintly in return and moved into his arms, wrapping his own arms around Harry's waist. Their lips met softly at first, Harry's hand running up Draco's muscled back to rest on the back of his head, then Draco's tongue began to lightly slip between Harry's lips. Harry smirked slightly and allowed Draco's tongue to explore his mouth, even though he knew every inch of it already. And then, Draco's hand found the zipper of his pants, and was inside before Harry knew it, his member held warmly in Draco's hand. Harry gasped softly and closed his eyes as Draco's lips moved down Harry's chin to his neck and his hand began to stroke Harry's member. Harry groaned deep in his chest at the soft, gentle motions of Draco's teasing hand, and softly begged for more. Getting down on his knees before Harry, Draco took Little Harry from inside Harry's trousers and kissed the very tip.

Looking up at Harry with bright twinkling eyes, he asked softly, "Tell me what you want." His hand continued to lazily run slowly up and down Harry's hardening erection, pausing at the base to slowly roll his wrist before starting back upwards again.

"Put me in your mouth," Harry breathed, tilting his head back against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes.

"As you wish," Draco breathed in return. Closing his eyes, Draco leaned forward with slightly parted lips and paused as the tip of Harry's penis entered his lips. The tip of his tongue boldly lashed out and circled the head, lathering it with a thin film of salvia. Harry groaned and placed his hand on the back of Draco's neck, gently pulling him towards him. Draco chuckled softly, the vibrations making Harry moan with pleasure, and began to take Harry's length into his mouth until he reached the base. Pausing for a few seconds, Draco enjoying the taste of his lover's flesh against his tongue before he slid his lips back up Harry's shaft, then repeated the whole process over again. Then, after a few minutes of this, Draco began to speed up and turn his head slightly as he went down, and then turn the other way when he came back up. His tongue worked furiously to caress every inch of Little Harry and his fingertips danced across Harry's ball sack as Draco reached into Harry's trousers to caress them. Harry was left to stand on his tiptoes and bite his lip to keep from yelling out in pleasure as Draco worked on him all through the night. And then, with a great feeling of warmth in his lower body, Harry gasped out and came inside Draco's mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow slightly as they wonderful white fluid spilled forth into his mouth, but he didn't comment as he milked Harry of every last drop before swallowing it all.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as Draco put Little Harry safely back inside his home in Harry's trousers and stood up. Harry kissed Draco's lips, aroused by the taste of his own body on his lover's lips.

"Anytime, Harry," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, smirking faintly.

I'm sorry if it seems a little short and not as detailed as my other stories, but this is my first yaoi ever and I'm a little uncomfortable writing these kinds of stories. But, a writer has to test his boundaries every once and a while and I actually like this couple. They just seem perfect to me. Please comment for me; I don't care if its good or bad comments.


End file.
